Looking for love
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Lorsque Amélia Smith entraîne sa meilleure amie Isabella Swan pour une sorte de speed-dating, organisé par le lycée de Forks, cette dernière ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur Edward Cullen. C'est le mec que toutes les filles voudraient avoir, populaire et coureur de jupons, alors pourquoi s'était-il inscrit à ce speed-dating? AU Tous humain High school Présence d'OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Speed-dating

 **Lycée de Forks**

Isabella soupira pour la millième fois avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Décidément, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher avec son histoire de speed-dating. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses, elle ne croyait pas en ces choses...rencontrer un inconnu et discuter avec lui, pour qu'enfin on se marie avec? Elle secoua la tête, sceptique, elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa meilleure amie puisse tremper dans ce genre de choses. Cependant cela l'intriguait, elle qui n'avait jamais rencontré l'amour et avait été toujours célibataire – à cause de son manque d'assurance –, c'était peut-être sa chance de rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, cela n'arrivera jamais...elle était beaucoup trop exigeante en matière d'hommes. Elle avait reçu pleins d'avance des plusieurs garçons de son lycée, mais aucun ne correspondait avec ce qu'elle cherchait et la jeune femme commença à croire qu'elle était maudite.

''Bella, tu avais promis!'' se plaignit Amélia, lorsqu'elle sentit que son amie se rétractait.

''Amy chérie, je sais que tu veux participer activement à la vie dans ce lycée, mais n'as-tu pas trouvé autre chose que le speed-dating? J'arrive pas à croire que le proviseur a accepté cela, Mike Newton a de ses idées.''

''Ça rajoute un peu de piment dans la vie de ce lycée, t'imagines tous les couples qui vont se former...ou se défaire...''

La belle brune éclata de rire. Quelques fois elle enviait sa meilleure amie, Amy avait tout pour plaire: elle était une fille à la peau clair, elle avait des yeux verts, de longs cheveux roux bouclés et avait réussi à charmer un autre élève de leur classe avec ses taches de rousseur qui ornaient ses joues. Elle avait également un fort caractère, ce qui l'effrayait quelques fois mais elle avait un grand cœur et essayait toujours d'aider les autres, chose qu'elle pensait faire avec sa meilleure amie à l'instant même.

''Écoutes, faisons un marché...'' commença la belle rousse et Bella grimaça, cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

''Je t'écoute.''

''Tu vas le faire ce speed-dating, si la personne choisie n'est pas faite pour toi, je m'engage à faire tout ce que tu veux pendant deux semaines.'' expliqua Amy avant de sourire. ''Mais si la dite personne est parfaite pour toi, tu t'engageras à faire ce que je veux pendant un mois.''

''C'est pas juste! Pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que tu veux pendant un mois?''

''Ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes, tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que personne ne te conviendra. Tu prends ce marché ou pas?'' répliqua la rousse, avant de tendre la main, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

''OK tu as gagné, je vais le faire ton speed-dating et prépares toi à perdre.'' fit Bella, en serrant la main de son amie.

(…)

''Tu as réussi à la convaincre de venir!'' fit Mike à Amy, en voyant les deux jeunes femmes débarquaient dans une salle du lycée, aménagée pour le speed-dating. ''C'est bien ma belle, je suis sûre que tu te trouveras quelqu'un...''

''...et tu nous remercieras pour ça.'' compléta Amy, avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander à Mike d'expliquer le concept.

''C'est très simple...tu auras à répondre à questionnaire de la façon la plus sincère qui soit, tu nous laisseras faire le reste. Aie confiance en notre équipe, Bella, je suis sûr que quelques part dans ce lycée, se trouve ta deuxième moitié.''

''Tu commences à devenir trop guimauve Mike!'' s'exclama Amy en se bouchant les oreilles, le garçon lui tira la langue avant de tendre une feuille à Bella.

''Assieds-toi confortablement à cette chaise et prends ton temps pour répondre aux questions.'' fit-il avec un sourire. ''Quand à toi, si tu n'y participes pas, tu devrais partir et laisser Bella se concentrer.'' dit-il à Amy avec un faux air autoritaire.

''De toute façon, j'allais voir Brandon!'' répliqua Amélia avant de faire la bise à son amie. ''Préviens-moi dés que tu auras terminé, je sens qu'on va b- Newton laisses-moi au moins l'encourager!''

''Dehors!'' s'exclama le jeune garçon, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Isabelle éclata de rire en voyant Mike tirait sa meilleure amie hors de la salle, avant de regarder la feuille devant elle.

''Avec sincérité...'' murmura-t-elle avant de commencer non sans lâcher un soupir.

 _ **Questionnaire pour le speed-dating**_

 _ **Nom/Prénom/Age:** Isabella Swan, 18 ans_

 _ **Signe Astrologique:** Gémeaux _

_**Quel métier voulez-vous exercer plus tard?** Biologiste marine_

 _ **Frères et sœurs:** Aucun _

_**Votre livre préféré:** L'Épreuve par James Dashner_

 _ **Votre animal préféré:** Le chien_

 _ **Votre dessert préféré:** Tarte aux pommes_

 _ **Vos qualités:** Gentille, intelligente_

 _ **Vos défauts:** Timide principalement_

 _ **Votre plus grande peur:** Peur de l'inconnu._

 _ **Ce que vous faites de votre temps libre:** Écouter de la musique, lire des romans, sortir_

 _ **Qualités importantes pour vous chez un homme:** Charmant, Gentil, Drôle_

 _ **Genre de relation que vous recherchez:** Sérieuse_

''Je crois que tu as fini!'' s'exclama Mike, en arrachant presque la feuille des mains de Bella.

''Comment se déroule la suite?'' s'enquit la jeune femme.

''Hum, tu vas passer cette porte et aller t'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et...attendre.''

''Juste attendre?!'' répéta Bella, incrédule. ''Attendre quoi? Jusqu'à quand?''

''Je vais faire analyser tes réponses avec un logiciel spécial, la personne qui te correspond est peut-être dans l'autre pièce.'' répondit le garçon, en agitant la tête dans le sens opposé. ''Ce garçon viendra te voir et vous aurez trente minutes pour vous parler et vous trouvez des points communs, et à la fin, vous déciderez si vous voulez continuer ou non.''

''D'accord, j'ai compris.'' fit la jeune femme, peu sûre d'elle tout à coup.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce que le garçon lui avait montré et ouvrit la porte. Dans la pièce, qui donnait l'impression d'être vide, se trouvait uniquement une table avec deux chaises. Elle alla s'installer sur la chaise qui était face à la porte, comme ça elle verrait directement qui serait cette personne que le hasard aurait choisi. Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter et avoir peur.

''Et si personne ne vient? Je vais me retrouver comme une idiote! Vaudrait mieux pour moi que je me casse!''

Au moment, où elle se leva la porte s'ouvrit et elle se rassit immédiatement faisant genre de chercher quelques choses dans son portable.

''Isabella Swan?!'' s'exclama une voix masculine et surprise.

 _Cette voix!_

La jeune femme leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas possible!

''Edward Cullen?!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_

 _ **Salut! Je vous présente ma deuxième fanfiction sur l'univers Twilight mais ma première sur le couple Bella/Edward. Cette fanfic doit vous paraître clichée, mais quelques fois le clichée fait du bien. Je ne suis pas trop sûre si cela va vous plaire ou pas, alors dites-moi si vous voulez la suite ou pas. ;)**_

 _ **À plus,**_

 _ **bisous, bisous...Stella**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

''Je dois être en train de rêver...'' murmura Bella, mais Edward l'entendit et eut un immense sourire sur le visage.

''Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu rêves de moi?'' demanda-t-il d'un air taquin et Bella regretta ses paroles.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une quatrième dimension où Edward Cullen, LE mec que toutes les filles aimeraient avoir, était en train de flirter avec elle. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici? D'après ce qu'avait vu la belle brune, il était toujours accompagné d'une fille, alors pourquoi il se trouvait debout, devant elle, avec un grand sourire sur le visage? Pas que la vue de ce beau jeune homme lui déplaisait, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce tous les deux et qu'ils se parlaient. En effet, ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe depuis le cours préparatoire et ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole car la jeune femme pensait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun! Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait...ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'elle pensait sinon Edward n'aurait pas été là.

Comme dans un film qu'on aurait passé au ralenti, la jeune femme vit Edward se diriger vers la table, où elle était assise, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle.

''Ce logiciel a du faire une erreur...'' commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompu par Edward faisant signe de la tête.

''Ne blâmes pas le logiciel Isabella, si on se retrouve tous les deux dans cette pièce c'est parce qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun.''

''Pourquoi fais-tu cela?'' demanda subitement la jeune femme.

''Qu'est-ce que je fais?'' rétorqua le jeune homme, confus.

''Si je ne suis pas en train de rêver ou d'halluciner...pourquoi je vois Edward Cullen, célèbre Don Juan du lycée, en face de moi dans le cadre d'un speed-dating? Est-ce une nouvelle de tes caprices ou bien tu t'ennuies tellement que tu es venu emmerder les pauvres jeunes filles célibataires comme moi dans le but de te distraire?''

''Whaou tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi?'' remarqua Edward en s'affalant – du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa chaise.

Bella soupira avant de croiser les bras et de le regarder dans les yeux.

''D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à chercher une relation stable. Donc, je vais me répéter: Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit à ce speed-dating?''

''Et si je te retournais la question? Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là?''

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, après tout il avait également le droit de lui poser la question. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse, essayant de trouver une bonne réponse qui conviendrait à la question. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle s'est inscrite dans le but de se sortir de ce célibat qui la dérangeait tant, qu'elle était désespérée à l'idée de ne pas trouver la bonne personne. Elle ne voulait pas d'une humiliation, surtout devant Edward Cullen – qui la regardait toujours aussi calmement dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part.

''J'ai fait un pari.'' dit-elle du tac au tac. ''Ma meilleure amie a pensé que je n'avais pas le courage de faire ce speed-dating juste pour le fun, et j'ai voulu lui prouver le contraire. Satisfait?''

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de se pencher sur la table et de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à l'intérieur d'elle et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. En vérité, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'enfuir de cette pièce mais la seule porte de sortie se trouvait justement derrière Edward.

''Je sais que tu mens Swan, mais je vais entrer dans ton jeu et te faire croire que moi aussi j'ai fait un stupide pari avec un de mes potes.''

''Je ne mens pas!'' s'offusqua-t-elle, c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit un demi-mensonge mais l'histoire du pari c'était vrai.

''Comme si je vais te croire...'' fit le jeune homme, en haussant un sourcil.

Isabella se renfrogna avant de croiser les bras et de se murer dans un silence. C'était vraiment le pire speed-dating auquel elle a du participer, elle n'aurait jamais du céder.

''Écoutes Isabella...'' commença-t-il et elle leva la tête vers lui, l'incitant à continuer. ''Il nous reste moins de treize minutes et je ne veux pas les gâcher dans un silence de mort. Je propose donc qu'on apprenne à se connaître et j'espère que tu vas réussir à changer d'opinion sur moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas ''stable'' comme tu dis, mais je ne suis pas le genre de mec à faire du mal à une fille volontairement. Laisses-moi te le prouver.''

 _Me fais pas la tête de chien battu!_ Pensa Bella, les yeux toujours fixés sur Edward. _Il a de beaux yeux, je m'y perdrais pendant des heures..._

''Bella, tu veux bien?''

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'entente de son surnom, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire et une chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il semblait que ses hormones étaient en ébullition aujourd'hui et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec la présence d'un dieu grec en face d'elle. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle se racla la gorge et se redressa sur sa chaise avant de hausser les épaules.

''Je veux bien, mais nous devrons le faire dans la plus grande sincérité. Plus de mensonges.''

''C'est noté!'' s'exclama Edward, avec un si grand sourire qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de trouver un trésor.

Sa bonne humeur se transmit à la jeune femme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire à son tour.

''Bon par quoi on commence?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Et si on commençait depuis le début?'' répondit Edward, avant de tendre la main vers elle. ''Salut, je suis Edward Cullen, je crois qu'on a quelques cours ensemble.''

La jeune femme sourit et décida de se prêter au jeu, elle n'avait rien à perdre et il était tout bonnement adorable.

''Isabella Swan – mais tu peux m'appeler Bella – ravie de te rencontrer.'' fit-elle en serrant la main d'Edward, qui était douce sous la sienne. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire un baise-main et elle crut qu'elle allait fondre sur place.

''Et bien Bella, tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu.''

''Merci...'' dit-elle toute gênée, Edward était un charmeur né. Comment allait-elle survivre ces dernières minutes dans la même pièce que lui?

''Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez un homme?''

''Whaou c'est direct mais je vais te répondre sincèrement, je voudrais de quelqu'un qui soit gentil, drôle et charmant. Je veux quelqu'un qui sourit car il est content de me voir, une personne qui essaie de me faire rire mais si elle sait que je ne suis pas d'humeur et par dessus tout je voudrais quelqu'un qui me soutient dans les décisions que je prends et qui me respecte pour ce que je suis.''

Elle l'avait dit, elle était soulagée d'enfin dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle ressentait même si c'était à Edward Cullen. Celui-ci l'avait écouté religieusement et était presque étonné de la réponse de Bella. Il pensait que c'était une fille comme les autres, mais il avait complètement faux. Elle ne faisait pas dans la superficialité, elle était simple et il l'admirait pour cela.

''Alors tu as eu la chance de tomber sur moi, car je réunis à moi seul ces trois qualités.''

La jeune femme allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Mike, et les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte que le temps avait passé plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient.

''Tu pourrais nous donner encore cinq minutes s'il te plaît?'' demanda Edward et Mike hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte avec un sourire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella qui s'était mise debout et il en fit de même.

''J'ai passé un bon moment, c'était sympa.'' fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

''À part le début, mais j'ai apprécié également...''

''Est-ce que cela te dirait de continuer?'' demandèrent-ils en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire.

''J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la charmante Isabella Swan, alors je propose qu'on continue à se voir. Cela te donnera aussi l'occasion de découvrir qui je suis réellement, peut-être que je correspond à tes critères.'répondit le jeune homme et Bella rougit. Cette situation était nouvelle pour elle. '' Et si je t'invite à sortir demain soir, tu serais d'accord?''

''Oui...oui...je crois. Cela me ferait plaisir.''

''Bien, je passe te prendre à sept heures!'' répondit Edward avant de partir, mais Bella l'interpella confuse.

''Tu ne sais même pas où je vis?''

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

''Demain à sept heures.'' répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

En une journée, Isabella Swan était passée de jeune fille désespérée à jeune fille désespérée qui avait rendez-vous avec l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu:) j'ai aimé l'écrire! J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui l'ont commenté, mis en favoris et suivis. C'est bon de savoir que son histoire plaît à quelques personnes!:D Dites-moi si vous voulez toujours la suite. Merci beaucoup à vous.**_

 _ **À plus,**_

 _ **bisous...bisous...Stella**_


End file.
